What a life
by hippicowgirl
Summary: this is for the consetti contest a story of sam and jake's life together and all I can say is "what a lfe"  Sake! completed!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is for the consetti contest i hope this is good enough to maybe win but if not i wanted to say i had fun while doing this and that is all that really matters anyway so here you go this is the first of the three chapters i will be writing for this contest.

Sam woke up the next morning to the ringing of her alarm clock. She got up quikly and after she was dressed she ran down to the kitchen to get a quike breakfast before school.  
"You look very nice today" said her gram as she place a big plate of baccon and pancakes in front of sam.

" Thank you gram" sam said with a huge mouthful of pancakes stuffed in her mouth.  
"Sam no talking with food in your mouth.' her gram repremanded her while trying to hold back a laugh.

"sorry gram' sam shouted as she ran out the door with her bag. But to her surprise she bumped into something so hard it felt like a wall to her. She looked up into Jakes big mustang eyes.

"hey jake what are you doing here" "giving you a ride to school" jake shouted as he hoped into his navy blue ford pick up.

" Oh cool thank you i was running a little late i think i missed the bus." " yeah you did that is why i came to get you so hurry up or we are going to be late for school to.

The ride to school was unusually quite for both sam and jake where both raped up in there own thoughts.

The problem was though that jake was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even see the huge truck coming right at him and before he could do anything about it there was a loud crunch as the two trucks colided and that was the last thing sam and jake saw before everything went black.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

that was the only sound jake had heard for the last three weeks. After the accident sam and jake where rushed to the hospital where jake woke up the next day. Sam however was not so lucky and she still lay in acoma on the white bed in front of him.

Over the past weeks jake did not leave the hospital not even once all he did was sit in front of sam crying begging her to wake up.

But sam must not of heard because she still lay there as pale as a ghost. the only thing that told people sam was alive was the loud constant beep of her heart.

While jake sat in front of sam he thought about all the times they had together and it was here that he realised how much sam meant to him and how if sam did not wake up jake did not know what he would do with himself.

jake finally realised his emense love for sam he sat there holding her hand the whole time never letting it go unless he was in the bathroom.

His parents worried about him but he would not leave. he told them that he had to be the first one she saw when she woke up.

Wyatt and gram came in every day and sat there with him begging the one they loved to please wake up.

When the doctor walked in with a grave expression on his face that was when they all started to cry hared than they had cried the whole time. they did not think they could cry any harder but the doctor prooved them wrong when he announced his news.

" I am really sorry to tell you this but you need to now that the chances of sam waking up are now slim to nothing and there is nothing we can do for her here anymore the closest hospital that would be able to care for her will be in san fransisco. if she does not wake up by next week than we will need to ship her there but by now there is really no chance of her ever waking up. i am very sorry." the doctor said and then right after he said this he left the room letting the family cry.

1 WEEK LATER

The foresters sat in the hospital room crying today was the day sam would be shipped off to san francisco. If she did not wake up today then there was no chance of her ever waking up and by the looks of ity it did not look like she was going to be waking up.

There was one hour left before she would be gone to them forever but no body wanted to face this fact.

Jake grabbed her hand and started weeping" sam you need to wake up we need you sam please please wake up for us for ace for the phantom for everyone who loves you please wake up." jake cried not even caring that the whole family was watching.

"J...J...Ja..."  
There was a quite cry and everyone looked down at sam.

There she was still pale as a ghost but this ghost had there eyes open!

Everyone started to cry but this time it was happy tears sam was awake she was not going to leave them!

" Sam" Jake cried wrapping her up in a huge hug.

"Jake?" sam whispered not sure of what was going on.

After the family had told her what had happened and the date they all left well that is except for jake.

"sam " jake said softly as he sat on the bed right next to her.

" Yes" sam asked as she looked up at him.

But jake did not say anything more instead he leaned down and brushed his lips across sams. Sam looked at him in surprise before she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for a more passionate kiss.

They both jumped back in surprise when they heard a person at the door. " Hi... ummmm...sorry." said a very red pepper as he went to step back from the room. "I just came by to see you... umm sorry get better soon bye." rushed pepper as he ran away from the room

" I love you sam" Jake said looking sam in the eye.

" I love you to Jake."

But before they could say anything else the doctor came in and told sam that she was going to be able to go home now so before anyone could say anything more sam was out of bed and walking out the door.

You wanna go home with me " Jake asked as sam looked around not sure what to do. " Yeah thank you jake" sam said and to her surprise jake took her hand in his and they walked to jakes truck together.

When they got to the house sam ran to the barn to go check on ace and tempest.

When she got back into the house she saw jake talking to her dad and gram making cookies

Sam went over and said hi to her family before she went upstairs to take a shower.

When sam came out of the bathroom a little while later she was greated by the wonderful smell of pork and potatoes.

"Sam diner is ready" gram called up the stairs and not a moment later sam was at the bottom of the stairs running to the table.

'Wow slow down there cowgirl." jake laughed as he saw sam come barreling into the kitchen.

" some one told me there was food and i did not wanna miss it." sam joked as she sat down next to jake at the table.

After diner Jake left to go home and sam and her family went into the living room to watch some tv before bed.

"Sam Jake was talking to me today while you where up in the shower and i just wanted to let you know that you have my permision to ... go out with jake if you would like to..." Wyatt rubed the back of his neck in discomfort.

Sam jumped up and gave her father a big huge "Thanks hey i am going to go to bed ok?" sam told everyone as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

That night sams dreams where filled with jake and the phantom and she woke up the next morning with a huge smile

on her sleep having slept very peacefully right through the night.

Sam went down and gobbled up her breakfast of french toast and baccooon. Then she ran out the door ready to great the next day of her life.

Ok everyone so what do you think good bad or what i am going to warn you right now that this story is going to be a little sad so just thought i would tell you that right now.  
I put a lot of effort into this story so far and i really hope That you all like it

This is officially the longest chapter i have written so far and right now i am very proud of myself for that.

I had a lot of fun writing this story to and that is really all that matters in the end so well i am done talking now and i hope you like the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Om so here is the next chapter for my story and i hope you all like it and i worked really hard on this to so well enough about me here is the next chapter!

...  
( 4 years later )

"! i swear i am going to geld you after this!" sam screamed as she gave birth to there first child. Jake laughed as he held on to his wifes hand

to be honest he was scared out of his mind. he did not want sam to be in pain but he knew that it would all work out in the end.

After an hour of sam swearing at him and threatening him the birthing was finally over and sam held a tiny baby girl in her arms.

" Jake say hello to Louise Maxine Ely." sam said proadly as she looked up into her husbands eyes.

" She is beutiful and i love the name."

" Good you better because i did not plan on changing it." sam joked as she looked into jakes amused face.

" even after giving birth you are as fiesty as ever huh?" jake laughed at the annoyed expression sam gave him as she rolled her eyes at him.

just then the whole family piled into the room to get a look at the newest addition to the ely family.

Oh she is beutiful said maxine as she looked at the little girl in her mothers arms. what is her name

" Louise Maxine Ely" sam told them all as she gave the little bundle in her arms a light kiss on the head.

At this maxine started to cry thinking about how she was now a grandmother to a little child she was so overwhelmed with happiness that she did not know what to do but to cry.

After everyone had gone sam started getting ready to leave as she got her stuff in her arms jake took the baby and helped sam out to the car.

Sam did not even bothering getting cjhanged she sat down on the couch and was a sleep in minutes.

jake laughed as he put the little baby down in her new craddle and then he went back down to bring sam to bed.

Late that night after everyone was a sleep the phantom came up to the bedroom of sam and jakes new little home and looked through the window.

The phantom whinied softly and looked at the new little family inside of the window. That is when the phantom vowed to allways protect his master and her new child and any children that she may have in the future.

then before anyone could see him the phantom took off at a full out lope back to his heard even though his family was a sleep in the little house he just left.

( 1 month later )

sam and jake sat on the front porch with there little baby in between them. They looked out over the desert as the hot nevadan sun set over the vast open desert.

little baby louise cried out in delight as she saw ace running in the pasture with his held held high.

Sam and jake both sighed and closed there eyes. they where both exausted being as baby louise would not let them get any sleep after that first night.

However neither of them where mad for they where to happy about being parents to care about sleep.

Then the phone rang and sam ran out to grab it. She picked it up and heared darells voice on the other end. " sam hurry up and come here now jen is going in to laber again and even after one time i have no idea what to do i will never have enough time to get her to the hospital and i cant give birth to a baby by myself!" darell cried and sam quikly hung up and ran out to grab jake.

A minute later they where all in the car driving off to darells house to help jen out.

Sam did not waist a minute she jumped out of the car and ran inside to help jen out while jake got louise and walked inside

After an hour of Jen screaming Darell pacing Sam barking out orders and Jake pukeing. Jen had finally given birth to her second child.

( Two years ago jen gave birth to a little baby boy Jonah and now she gave birth to a little baby girl, Sam)

that night jake and sam where back at there own that night when they had all gone to sleep the phantom came back over to check on them like he had been doing every night sence they came back home from the hospital.

The phantom ran back to his heard after he decided everything was ok.

( 1 year later )

"Jake! twins i am having twins i can not believe it i am so happy!"

"wow twins!" jake said happy to be having more children.

Louise was doing great and she had even said her first words wich where "ace".

She was growing into a beutiful young girl with firey red hair like her mother and deep brown eyes like her father.

Jonah(jens two year old boy) had taken a liking to louise and he told his parents he would take good care of her.

Jen and Darell where very happy and they now had three children and they planned on stopping there oh though they did not know if they really would.

"sam this is great i am so happy" jake said and a huge grin spread over his dark bronze face as he lifted sam up careful not to hurt her belly and spun her around twice before carefully putting her down on the hard nevadan soil.

sam then walked into the house to start diner for that night. Sam had gotten very good at cooking over the last couple of years allthough she was not even near as good as gram.

Gram and brynna allways came over to visit with her and maxine. jen practically lived at sams house along with jonah, sam and the newest addition to there family zachary.

Sam jonah and Louise where the best of friends and allways played together. allthough jake knew nothing would happen for a long while yet he was still very protective of louise with jonah.

But deep down in his heart he hoped the two of them would end up together because he could allready tell jonah was a very honest reliable man that jake would be able to trust.

( 5 months later )

Sam was dressed in all black with mascarra running down her cheecks along with clumps of mascarra.

She was in the car with jake and louise on there way to a funeral that none of them wanted to go to (not even louise all though she had no idea what was going on).

Her stomach was bulging and her due date was in the next couple of days. but that was not one of the things on her minds.

All she could think about was how her gram would not be around to see her ever again.

Jake allso was crying for grace had been like a grandmother to him as well and he really dreaded the fact that he would never be able to see her again.

When the truck stopped in front of the little church that grace would be buried at jake just sat there for a minute thinking over everytrhing that had happened in the past couple of hours.

In the middle of the ceremony sam cried out in pain but no body paid attention to her thinking it was just grief.

but after they had finished covering the casket with the fresh soil sam dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Jake the babys are coming jake help me" sam cried out as she put her arms on her stomach in pain.

jake paled imensley and quikly grabed sam and ran to the car with her.

A while later sam was done giving birth but to there surprise she did not give birth to twins.

Instead she gave birth to triplets! two girls and a little boy.

now louise had three little siblings to play with. there was Grace anne Ely, Amy Lee ely and Wyatt Luke Ely.

All three of the babys where perfectly healthy little ones and sam was estactic with happiness.

After all of what had happened that night she had allmost forgotten about the funeral.

But that did not last long. That night she lay in her bed fully awake even though all of the children where fast asleep.

" Gram i am so sorry i love you so much i hope you like the children i thought you would be happy to have one named after you.

Please give me some kind of sighn so i know it was allright to forget you so fast it was just i was in so much pain and then pride of seeing my new children i am sorry."

"Its ok," she heard jake telling baby louise.

That is the sighn sam sighed she all readu felt better knowing gram was not mad at her. sam slept easily the rest of the night because she knew that tomorrow would be the begining of many sleepless nights.

Ok so i know that you guys are all thinking wow this is so unrealistic and i know it is but that is kind of the way it is supposed to be.

You know all like farytail and all so please do not get mad at me for making it so unrealistic but that is the way i want to make it and i hope you are all ok with that.

So if you could all please press that little review button on the bottom and tell me what you think that would be great. Thank you and i will update again tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

ok so here is the final chapter for the consetti contest and if i do not win that is ok with me i loved the way this story turned out even if it is a little fast moving i think it is good and that is all that really matters right oh and that the judges like it to lol but any way enough of me babbling on here is the last and final chapter of this story!

Ok so this is what happened in the rest of there life it is not like a play by play thing so here you go...

Sam and Jake spent many sleepless nights together being as they ended up with eight kids! There where about an even amount of boys and girls there was louise,Grace,amy,wyatt,luke,ryan,stephani,and last but not least little baby rose..

But life was definitly not easy for this family for there where many bumps in the road for all of them. The biggest tradgedy sam faced after grams death was when louise was in a tragic ac car accident when she was 17. this accident turned out to be the death of louise. jake and sam where torn for about a year and they still where till the day they died. Then next thing was the sudden death

of jakes father. No one knows what happened but one day maxine woke up and luke was not there. She went to see what was wrong and found luke on the couch dead with a little note that said i love you.

Life went kinda smooth for a little while until there was a big fire at River bend that ended up killing both brynna and wyatt.

Jonah was torn up after he heared of his girlfriends death and a couple of years later he comited sucide s saying that he could not bare this life without the only love he ever had/. jen and darell where both torn and went into a deep depression causing much stress.

The rest of sam and jakes children all got married and had children together sam and jake had 29 grandchildren and 15 great grandchildren.

Maxine died in her sleep at the age of 79.

All of the older ely brothers moved away and no one quite knows what became of them.

Linc Slocum was put in jail for the rest of his life and he still sits there stareing into space slowly dieing from grief and sadness. Rachel Slocum got what she deserved and never married but ended up becoming a bum on the street that no one even looked twice at.

Ryan moved back to England and nothing is really known of his fate. But he did marry an abusive wife and had two children.

But the hardest thing in sams life was when jake was 50 and sam was 48 they went to the doctors one day and found out that jake had brain cancer. The doctors tried everything they could but they could not save him. Jake died a year later with the last words out of his mouth being " I love you sam" and then there was no more jake ely for sam to love.

Sam never fully got out of a depression after jake died. she felt as if everyone had left her alone. Jen tried her hardest but there was no getting sam better and deep down jen knew that.

Sam looked after her grandchildren and great grandchildren but none of them really knew the allways happy sam that used to be there for that sam had died along with jake years and years ago.

All of sams children told there children all of the storys sam and jake had passed down to them but where very sad that sam never told them herself.

At the age of 82 sam had been through more than a usual person in a lifetime.

One night when sam went to sleep she had a feeling that this was the end for her.

The last thing that sam thought before her head hit the pillow for the last time was " what a life"

Well what do you think i know it is really really sad but it is kind of reality and all of you guys where saying how my story has not really been to realistic. i thought it was kinda sad but yet sweet at the sam time. but any

way plz reaview to give me more ideas for future stories.

and i hope yall liked it because as for me i am very happy about the way this story turned out so REVIEW! 


End file.
